


The Queen of Love Stories

by snowkatze



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Spell, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkatze/pseuds/snowkatze
Summary: When Simon kisses Baz all out of a sudden, Baz thinks it’s because of a love spell…





	The Queen of Love Stories

Simon was happy (gay, one might say) because he had finally figured it out. Maybe it had been obvious to Baz. They were best friends, after all. Simon didn’t even think this could change everything between them. He was just so unbelievably happy.

He stormed into their room at Watford and Baz was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Simon admired the picture in front of him, before he walked towards him.

“Baz,” Simon said beaming and smiling at Baz. “I-”

He didn’t speak on and pressed his lips to Baz instead.

_I finally know it,_ he meant to say with that kiss. _I love you. It’s you. You, you, you._

Somehow, Simon didn’t expect a rejection at all. That’s why it surprised him even more that Baz shoved him off almost immediately after getting over the shock.

“Baz,” Simon whispered again, suddenly having a lump in his throat.

“Are you drunk?” Baz asked, seemingly cool. Internally, he was freaking out.

“No…”

“Then why’d you kiss me?”

Simon didn’t know for a second what to answer because he was taken aback by the question. There was no way in going back now.

“Because I – I realized, that I’m in love with you. I… didn’t mean to offend you, if that’s what you think. I just reacted a little bit to spontaneously when I noticed that I want to be more than your friend.”  
“You’re really serious about this,” Baz exclaimed shocked. “And when did you start feeling this way?”  
“Oh, in the morning I had a dream of you and it made me realize… I think I’ve been in love with you for a very long time. I just didn’t admit it to myself, which was a mistake. Because you’re just such a wonderful person and my best friend in the whole world.”

“Shut up, I’m not listening to this bullshit anymore.”

Baz got up angrily. Simon’s heart broke a little. He had been so wrong in assuming Baz would feel the same or at least appreciate it.

Maybe Baz would never talk to him again. Simon’s good mode had vanished into thin air.

“I’m going to talk to Bunce,” Baz exclaimed darkly. “This needs to stop. You’ll… need to come with me.”  
He said it like Simon’s presence was everything he wanted to prevent.

Simon decided it for the best to just listen to him. He didn’t want to make Baz any more angry than he already was. He just wondered of what use it was to tell Penny.

Penny was on the football pitch, talking to a few girls from the team. Baz walked up to her and told her he wanted to talk to her alone.

“Sure,” she answered frowning with a suspicious look at Simon who was standing a few meters behind and sweating.

“What’s the issue, boys?” Penny asked.

“Go on, Simon, tell her.”

Simon looked down.

“I’m… I think, I’m… I guess I’m in love with Baz.”  
“See?” Baz said demonstrating.

Penny blinked at that. A few times.

“Please help me figure out how to handle this,” Baz told her suffering.

“Am I getting this right? You have a problem with Simon being in love with me.”

“Crowley, Penny, he’s not, okay? I don’t know what this is or who did this. Maybe someone played a prank on Simon. But this is clearly a spell. You have to help me reverse it.”

“You think somebody cast a spell on me?”

Simon felt bad about that. He really wanted it to be true, for Baz. But it was probably just Baz’ wishful thinking.

“They sure as hell did. Otherwise you’d never say… these things.”

“Okay, I’m going to check that out. See you guys in the library.”

With that, Penny headed off and left them alone.

“Maybe there’s no magic involved,” Simon whispered.

“I know it is.”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty certain that I’ve, like, always felt something for you. I just… want you to be prepared that maybe this is not some sort of mistake. I’m sorry.”

 

Baz’ heart kept racing and he was barely holding together. This destroyed him. Simon saying that kind of things to him.

“Will we still be friends, when it turns out this state won’t change?”  
“It won’t.”

Baz’ tone didn’t allow arguing. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if this wasn’t reversible. He’s probably have to tell Simon about his stupid feelings for him and then they would have to walk different paths. He couldn’t stand living without Simon. But if Simon kept being in love with him, everything would be awkward. And of course, they couldn’t be together. He’d feel as if he’d be using Simon against his will. So he’d have to keep his distance, so Simon could get over him and feel real love for a real person. He deserved that much.

“Okay, here’s a spell that can reverse every love spell.”  
“Perfect. Do it.”

Penny lifted her ring in Baz’ direction.

“ _ **He’s not into you, pal.**_ ”

“Did it work?”

“It’s only supposed to work after an hour.”

“Okay… Should we go back to our room until then?”  
“I’ll leave you two to it. Bye.”

 

They’d been awkwardly sitting on their beds for half an hour.

“I have to tell you something, Simon.”

Now it was too late for everything. No reason to hide it anymore.

“I love you.”

“What?!”

“I’ve known for years. I should have told you. When this is over, we can’t be friends anymore.”  
“But why?”  
“When the spell wears off, you won’t want anymore. And if he doesn’t, it’s better for you to find your real love.”

“But this feels real, Baz. I want to be with you.”

“I’m sorry, Simon. I can’t bear to live without you.”  
Even though none of them wanted to part, the ending was right in front of them. Suddenly they both got incredibly sad.

“The hour is almost over.”

Baz looked at Simon nervously who suddenly something like a wave wash over him. It felt like something had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Crowley,” he breathed. “I think it _was_ a spell.”

Everything in Baz stiffened. It had worked. Simon didn’t behave weird anymore. He shifted awkwardly and seemed to be thinking hard. Baz’ heart froze.

“I understand why you’re disgusted now. If you want, I’ll ask whether I can change rooms with somebody. Normally they understand cases like this.”

Baz got up slowly. Why did everything have to change? Why did he never get any luck?  
“Wait, Baz. I’m… not feeling any different.”

“What do you mean?”  
“I’m pretty sure the spell doesn’t work anymore, but I’m still in love with you… I think, this just made me realize that I _do_ love you. I was painfully oblivious in the past.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Sure as all hell.”

He just needed to look at him to know that.

“So you love me… And I love you. What does that make of us?”  
“Boyfriends. Hopefully?”  
“Yes. I like that.”  
_Simon Snow, my boyfriend. Miracles appear to do happen._

 

_Yes, it worked. I’m brilliant, a genius, a freaking queen. I knew it! Simon and Baz are totally made for each other. Sometimes it just needs somebody to get the thing rolling. Or, in other words, to cast a love spell on Simon. Results are definitely worth it, totally recommended._

“Why are you smiling like that, Penny?” Trixie asked.

“Oh, you know,” she smirked. “Same old, same old.”


End file.
